Kama Kama no Mi
|type = Paramecia |previous = Eric }} The Kama Kama no Mi is an anime-only Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that gives the user long, sharp nails that they can use to create slicing air blades. It was eaten by Eric. Etymology * means "sickle" in Japanese, a reference to the bladed weapon. * "Kama" can come from the word kama-itachi, which means "wind-scythe", but can also mean "sickle-weasel", a Japanese demon with sickle-like appendages, slashing like the wind, referenced to this fruit's powers. * In the FUNimation dub, it is called the Sickle-Sickle Fruit * In the Odex dub it's called the Slash-Slash Fruit, a reference to the effects produced by this power. Strengths and Weaknesses }} The main strength of this fruit is that it lengthens and sharpens the user's nails, which are capable of creating razor-sharp gusts, capable of cleaving through even hard materials like rock. By his claim, his wind blades are as sharp as a Meito. The nails themselves can also be used to slice up opponents in close-quarters combat, as seen when Eric cut a retreating Marine. This fruit does not seem to have any specific weaknesses, aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses, although in concept art, Eric is seen filing his nails, hinting that he has to keep them sharp in order to use his powers. Usage This Devil Fruit gives Eric sharp nails to cut his enemies, both directly or slash through the air to create sharp air blades. Despite the cutting power it offers, Luffy was able to withstand Eric's attack with ease. Techniques * : Eric releases a powerful air blade that slashes the enemy multiple times on contact. It is strong enough to slice through rock. In a variation, he can also launch two of them in a "X" formation. In the FUNimation dub, this is called Sickle-Sickle Whirlwind. In the Odex dub, this is called Slash Slash Whirlwind. * : Eric releases a single small air blade that nonetheless is still powerful enough to slice through rock. In the FUNimation dub, this is called Sickle-Sickle Wind Slash. * : Eric's ultimate technique and a stronger version of Kama Kama no Kamaitachi, he slashes many times, releasing multiple air blades on to the enemy before unleashing a powerful whirlwind of razor air that can effortlessly slice through solid rocks. In the FUNimation dub, this is called Sickle-Sickle Wind Slash: Rapid Fire. In the Odex dub, this is called Slash Slash Weasel's Slash. Trivia *Due to a mishearing of the Devil Fruit's name, some of the Straw Hats mistook the name of the fruit as "Okama Okama" and thought Eric was an okama, much to his annoyance. In the FUNimation dub, this joke is carried over with the Straw Hats mistaking the Sickle-Sickle Fruit for the Sicko-Sicko Fruit. In the Odex dub, this is changed entirely to Luffy and Sanji calling him "Eric the Weasel", as Eric was claiming to "have the weasel's slash". Apis, later, mistakenly said that Eric ate the "Slush Slush Fruit". *This is the first anime-only Devil Fruit eaten by an antagonist. *The powers this Devil Fruit grants to its users is very similar to the Rankyaku technique used by Rokushiki users, as both are slices in the air that make slashing projectile attacks. References External Links *Kamaitachi – Wikipedia article on the creature the Devil Fruit relates to. *Kama-itachi - Obakemono Project article on the creature the Devil Fruit relates to. Site Navigation fr:Kama Kama no Mi ca:Kama Kama no Mi de:Kama Kama no Mi it:Gust Gust pl:Sierp-Sierpowoc Category:Non-Canon Paramecia